deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Quauntonaut/SMASH FANON - CHAPTER 3: i dont even
Final Destination Our main trio were walking. It was, of course, Masta, Rock, and Quaunt. But.. these three just found a new player. Except, it wasn't the model of any player they recognized.. it was the figure of.. Ben 10? "is that the one guy i used to watch as a kid? didnt know he was in smash", said Quaunt "Probably a hacker", said Rock. "Nahhh, I just won a contest to have my most wanted character in smash!", says Ben 10, who doesn't have a tag showing. "HAHAH! Out of everyone you choose Ben ten.. ppffffft", says Masta, while laughing. "Laugh all you want! I got things you dont.. look at this", exclaims Ben, as Zero Suit Samus, Palutena, and Lucina walk to him. "THAT SON OF A GUN!", screams Masta "PALUTENA! NOOOOOOOOOO!", says Quaunt "Yeah...he hacks", says Rock Suddenly, a figure came on stage. It was in the appearance of a dinosaur, and it was indeed Yoshi. It's tag read, "BonBooker". "Oh boy! New server! Can't wait to s-", says Bon, who notices Zero Suit Samus with Ben 10. "S-samusss? SAMUSSS!", says Bon in utter confusion? "I got your waifu, what're you gonna do?", says Ben. "im going to fucking eat you you fucking piece of shit nobody takes my samus from me except me because roar i am a fucking dinosaur and you will fucking die when i grab you with my tongue and fucking swallow you whole then ingest you and shit you out as an egg with spots in it off this competitive ass stage while you fall to your fucking doom remember the day you fucked with me and my samus and then payed the price because you are a person that i do not like because i am killer fucking keemstar getting right into this goddamn noose because i would drink windex knowing somebody took my samus away from me and the windex wouldnt be swapped with powerade", exclaims Bon, in a Daniel (UK) voice. The main trio just stands there in utter silence for what just happened. "...try it, noob", utters Ben in response, but before he can react Yoshi swallows him whole and drops him off the stage. As Ben crosses the blast line and is KO'd out of the server, the 3 copies of ZSS, Palutena, and Lucina fade away. 'RIVALR-' "dont you even think about making that trash my rival or so help me i will slaughter you", interrupts Bon "Fuckin' savage, m8", says Masta "...I WANT ITTTTT", exclaims Quaunt "I dunno Quaunt, are you responsible enough to take care of it?" Quaunt looks at Bon. "roar i am a motherfucking dinosaur", says Bon out-loud Quaunt looks back at Rock. "Yes, NOW CAN I HAVE IT PLS?", says Quaunt "Okayyyy", answers Rock. "YESHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE A PET DINOSAUR NOW", screams Quaunt "master pls give me some food", asks Bon, still in the Daniel (UK) voice "okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk", replies Quaunt The four then jump off the stage. The Great Cave Offensive, Omega "Hm.. time to fight someone", says Shadow. Suddenly, a Bayonetta and Greninja jump on the stage, these two are indeed Warpy and Para. "Oh, hey Para!", says Shad, waving at him "oh, uh.. H-hey Shad!", replies Para "Friend of yours, Para?", asks Warpy "y-yeah! He's one of my admin friends!", answers Para "So, what're you up to, Para?", asks Shad "Oh, the usual. Playing on For Glory with Warp, wanna join us?", replies Para "Sure, i'm up for fun!", says Shad, in an excited tone "Ooh, this'll be fun~", thinks Warpy. Category:Blog posts